


One for the money, two for the show

by stormboxx



Series: Asphalt Symphony [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Impala, Minor Injuries, Vampires, Werewolves, sulking!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is injured during a job, and Sam finds it hilarious. So does Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the money, two for the show

Over the last couple of years Dean rarely rode shotgun, and it was with great dissatisfaction that he found himself in the front seat, the _wrong_ front seat, at the moment. Until Cas returned Sam insisted on driving, to not do further harm to Dean's injury. 

Injury? 

Dean clicked his tongue and barely resisted rolling his eyes. Couldn't be called an injury. He'd had injuries before, he was the Hall of Fame of injuries. Hell, he'd even died. This wasn't an injury; it was embarrassing. And his brother was being a complete mother hen making him ride shotgun because of it.

The vamp in Arkansas had been an ordeal. At first it seemed like a normal clean-up job; find the sucker, warm up a nice, old shot of dead man's blood, and hit him up with the good stuff. Adios.

When they finally were able to track their guy down it became apparent they had been way off on this one. Simple clean-up job? Yeah, not so much. 

It turned out the vampire were in cahoots with the local werewolves, and the brothers had all but stumbled right into the biggest co-shared nest imaginable. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. There had been several men and women in both packs, and a young man even, possibly early twenties, who had been half vampire, half werewolf. Dean was not thinking about how that happened. Eurgh. 

The fight was tough, and if it hadn't been for Sam's excellent nerdpower and research skills they would probably be dog food right now. Two of the werewolves managed to run, and even though that read as a Winchesters 0; Werewolves 1 in Dean's book, he had a feeling they would find them. Maybe another state, maybe another month, but eventually they would put those dogs down. 

It had been a very close call for both of them, and because of exactly that it was with immense irritation that Dean sat there twiddling his thumbs instead of having his hands on his baby's wheel.

Sam took a sharp right after the intersection and they were out on the highway.

“How's the toe?”

Dean looked at his brother pointedly.

“The toe is frickin' fine, Sam. Is this really necessary? Next gas station and we switch seats.”

“No, not until Cas comes back to fix you,” Sam said with finality. 

Dean wasn't used to this. 

“It feels completely fine, Sam. Stop being a dick.”

“Wiggle your toes.”

“What?”

“Try wiggling your toes.”

Dean did and immediately wished that he didn't. He hissed and bent forward in pain.

“See? You're not fine, just have a rest and wait for Cas.”

Yeah ok, so it hurt like a bitch.

If only Castiel would hurry up so he could get back in his usual spot.

“Cas, would you hurry the hell up and get down here? My bitch brother won't let me drive 'cause I've... broken my toe.”

In the side of his eye he could see Sam trying to hold back a laugh.

“This funny to you?”

“Nope.”

“Then why are you smiling?”

“I'm not.”

“Just because I have broken my toe-”

Sam barks out a roaring laugh and shakes his head.

“I'm sorry, man. It's just too frickin' hilarious. We could have been torn to shreds back there, in fact we nearly were, and then you stumble and fall on your own _foot_ on the way to the car?! How's that not funny?”

“Cas, highway 67, pronto.”

Sam dries away tears from laughing and drums his fingers on the wheel.

“Come on, Dean, it's funny.”

He crosses his arms over his chest and turns to look out the window.

“Uh-oh,” Sam says, still laughter in his voice. “Cas, I think you better come down here quick. Dean has broken his toe and now he's sulking.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Shut up.”

They drive on in silence for another two miles or so when there's suddenly a shift of air and their back seat is occupied.

“Hello.”

“Yeah, hello, good day, fine weather, can you fix me up now?”

There's no reaction from the back so Dean turns his head.

“Took your damn time, Cas.”

Cas smiles guiltily and it makes Dean frown at how weird that looks on him.

“I've been here for five minutes.”

Sam starts laughing again.

“You know what? Screw this.”

Dean turns to the window again, muttering curses under his breath.

Sam smiles to Castiel in the rear-view mirror just in time to see the angel compose himself enough to look like he normally does. Serious, determined, and slightly constipated.

“I'm sorry, Dean. That wasn't funny.”

They can barely hear him answer with a sour _oh, you two just go on ahead, have fun at my expense_ , and Castiel reaches forward to touch Dean just under his ear.

“There, I have fixed you,” Castiel says in his usual monotone voice.

“Yeah, thanks, get your creepy magic angel hands off me now, please,” he says and Castiel pulls his hand back.

Dean's toe is completely fine, but his mood is, if anything, even worse. Sam smiles and slaps his brother on the shoulder.

“Hey, we can change seats now if you want.”

“I don't care anymore, I'm gonna sleep,” Dean says and shakes off Sam's hand. “Wake me up when we're at Bobby's.”

“Fine,” Sam sighs. “How about you, Cas? You coming along?”

Sam sees the angel sit with both hands folded in his lap, with a small smile on his face while looking at the older, sulking Winchester.

“Yes.”

“Good. A moody Dean Winchester might cause the end of the world with his sulking, I might need your help with him before it's too late.”

Castiel chuckles lightly and Dean puts all his greatest efforts into an extremely annoyed groan.


End file.
